An example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese-patent No. 2794230 registered on Jun. 26, 1998. In such a conventional video game apparatus, offensive turns are alternately changed between a player character and an enemy character. In the offensive turn of the player character, the player character attacks the enemy character by selecting a specific command. In the enemy character offensive turn, an attack is made on the player character depending upon the kind of enemy character. For example, when a player character attacks the enemy character, a hit point of the enemy character is reduced depending on the attack, and when the HP becomes 0, the enemy character disappears from a screen.
Another example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-179055 laid-open on Jul. 6, 1999. In such conventional game apparatus, an offensive power of the player's own character is represented by a bar graph of ATB bar. For example, when the enemy character enters a firing range of attack of his own character, a display of the ATB bar is started, that is, the bar graph gradually extends from 0. The bar graph has a length in proportion to a lapsed time from an ATB bar display starting time, but doesn't extend when it reaches an upper limit. When the player instructs his own character to attack, an attack is made on the enemy character with offensive power in proportion to the length of the bar graph displayed by the ATB bar.
However, in the former case, the attack to the enemy character is to apply the hit point set in advance by the selected command or to apply the hit point obtained by multiplying the hit point by a ratio determined by use of a random number, and a player's attacking ability (skill) is not reflected on the offensive power. This operation limits the entertainment and interest aspects of the game.
Furthermore, in the latter case, the offensive power depending upon the length of the bar graph displayed on the ATB bar is merely applied to the enemy character. This operation also limits the entertainment and interest aspects of the game.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the presently preferred exemplary non-limiting implementation to provide a novel game apparatus, game program and game method.
Furthermore, another feature of the illustrative implementations is to provide a unique game apparatus, unique game program and unique game method operable to reflect a player's ability on a game.
A game apparatus according to the illustrative implementations displays a battle scene in which characters in a game world fight with each other, comprising: first storage locations for storing a parameter for each character appearing in the game world; second storage locations for storing an operation timing pattern showing a player timings to be operated in association with each character; an instruction image changing mechanism for displaying, when the battle scene is displayed, an instruction image and changing a displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character appearing in the battle scene stored in the second storage locations; an operation detecting mechanism for detecting an operation by the player input in response to a change of the instruction image; a changing value calculating mechanism for calculating a changing value for changing the parameter of the character depending upon a degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the operation timing pattern; and a parameter updating mechanism for updating the parameter of the character being appearing in the battle scene on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism.
More specifically, the game apparatus (12: a reference numeral corresponding in “the detailed description of the preferred implementations” described later, and so forth) displays the game world in which the characters in the game world fight with each other. The first storage locations (40) store the parameter for each character appearing in the game world, and the second storage locations (40) store the operation timing pattern showing a player timings to be operated in association with each character (72, 74). When the battle scene (80) is displayed, the instruction image changing mechanism (36, S11) displays the instruction image (78) and changes the displaying manner of the instruction image (78) on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character (72, 74) appearing in the battle scene (80) stored in the second storage locations (40). By watching the instruction image (78), the player weights the timing of the operation (attack). The operation by the player is detected by the operation detecting mechanism (36, S53). Thereupon, the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77) calculates the changing value for changing the parameter of the character (72, 74) depending upon the degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected and the timing of the operation timing pattern. Then, the parameter updating mechanism (36, S15, S21) updates the parameter of the character (72, 74) being appearing in the battle scene (80) on the basis of the calculated changing value.
According to the illustrative implementations, the parameter of the character can be changed depending upon the operation timing by the player, and therefore, it is possible to reflect an operation ability of the player on the content of the game.
In one exemplary non-limiting implementation, the second storage locations store for each character the operation timing patterns having different difficulty levels of the operation for the player, and the instruction image changing mechanism changes the displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with any one of an offensive character and a defensive character. More specifically, the second storage locations (40) store for each character (72, 74) the operation timing pattern having different difficulty levels of the operation for the player, and the instruction image changing mechanism (36, S11) changes the displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with any one of the offensive character (72) and the defensive character (74).
In a case of changing the displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the offensive character, a complex (difficult) operation timing pattern can be associated with a character having a strong offensive power while a simple (easy) operation timing pattern can be associated with a character having a weak offensive power. That is, small and large offensive power can be determined by the operation ability (skill) of the player, and it is possible to give an enhanced sense of accomplishment to the player.
In a case of changing the displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the defensive character, a complex (difficult) operation timing pattern can be associated with a strong character while a simple (easy) operation timing pattern can be associated with a weak character. That is, whether or not to defeat the character depends on the operation ability (skill).
In one aspect of the illustrative implementations, the parameter includes a physical strength parameter on which a battle continuing ability of the character depends, and the parameter updating mechanism reduces the physical strength parameter of a defensive character such that the defensive character being appearing in the battle scene is damaged on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism. More specifically, the parameter, for example, includes the physical strength parameter on which the battle continuing ability of the character depends. The parameter updating mechanism (36, S15) reduces the physical strength parameter of the defensive character (74) such that the defensive character (74) being appearing in the battle scene is damaged on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77). The changing value is calculated depending upon the operation timing of the player and reflects on the physical strength parameter of the defensive character (74). Thus, an effect of attacking is changeable depending upon the operation ability of the player, and whereby, an entertainment aspect of the game can be improved.
In another one of the illustrative implementations, the instruction image changing mechanism changes the displaying manner by displaying the instruction image in a rhythmic manner, an enlarged/reduced manner, or a displayed/non-displayed manner on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character appearing in the battle scene. More specifically, the instruction image changing mechanism (36, S11) changes the displaying manner by displaying the instruction image (78) in a rhythmic manner, an enlarged/reduced manner, or a displayed/non-displayed manner on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character (72, 74) appearing in the battle scene (80). That is, the displaying manner of the instruction image (78) is changed according to a predetermined rhythm and therefore, a rhythmic attack can cause an effective damage.
In another non-limiting embodiment, the instruction image changing mechanism changes at least one of a color and a shape of the instruction image at the timing that has to be operated by the player on the basis of the operation timing pattern. More specifically, the instruction image changing mechanism (36, S41) changes at least one of the color and the shape of the instruction image (78) at the timing that has to be operated by the player on the basis of the operation timing pattern, and therefore, if the player watches the instruction image (78), a timing to be operated (attacked) can be easily weighted.
In another aspect of the illustrative implementations, a music reproducing mechanism for reproducing music data for playing a background music (BGM) in the battle scene is further provided, wherein the second storage locations store the music data which is utilized as the operation timing pattern and is constituted of a plurality of kinds of parts each being a reproduction object by the music reproducing mechanism, and the instruction image changing mechanism changes the displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of any one of the parts constituting the music data when the BGM is being played by the music reproducing mechanism. More specifically, the game apparatus (12) is provided with the music reproducing mechanism (34a, 36, 62, S119) for reproducing the music data for playing a BGM in the battle scene (80). The second storage locations (40) store the music data (sound data) which is utilized as the operation timing pattern and is constituted of the plurality of kinds of parts each being the reproduction object by the music reproducing mechanism (34a, 36, 62, S119). The instruction image changing mechanism (36, S41) changes the displaying manner of the instruction image (78) on the basis of any one of the parts constituting the music data, e.g., the drum part when the BGM is being played by the music reproducing mechanism (34a, 36, 62, S119). That is, the player can weight the timing of an operation with ease not only by watching the instruction image but also by listening to the drum part of the BGM.
In the other aspect of the illustrative implementations, the parameter includes an ability parameter on which a superiority of a fighting capability of the character depends, and the parameter updating mechanism updates the ability parameter of the character to be operated by the player on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism when the battle is ended. More specifically, the parameter includes the ability parameter on which the superiority of the fighting capability (level) of the character (72, 74) depends. The parameter updating mechanism (36, S21) updates the ability parameter of the character (72) to be operated by the player on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77) when the battle is ended. That is, since the ability parameter of the character (72) to be operated by the player is increased on the basis of the changing value calculated depending upon the operation timing, it is possible to change a degree of a level improvement of the player character in accordance with the operation ability of the player. Therefore, it is possible to improve an entertainment aspect of the game.
In one exemplary non-limiting implementation, the changing value calculating mechanism calculates the changing value so as to largely change the parameter of the character as a degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the operation timing pattern corresponding to the timing is higher. More specifically, the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77) calculates the changing value so as to largely change the parameter of the character (72, 74) as the degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the operation timing pattern corresponding to the timing is higher. Specifically, the ability parameter of the offensive character is largely increased while the physical strength parameter of the defensive character is largely reduced. That is, the player can perform an accurate operation as a degree of learning of the game is higher, and can reflect his or her operation on the content of the game.
In another exemplary implementation, the operation timing pattern is constructed so as to be successively operated at a plurality of timings by the player, and the changing value calculating mechanism calculates, every time that the operation by the player is detected by the operation detecting mechanism, the changing value depending upon a degree of coincidence between the operation timing by the player at that time and the timing of the operation timing pattern corresponding to the time. More specifically, the operation timing pattern is constructed so as to be successively operated at the plurality of timings by the player, and the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77) calculates the changing value depending upon the degree of coincidence between the operation timing and the timing of the operation timing pattern every time. That is, the offensive character can attack at a plurality of times per one offensive turn, and apply a damage thus accumulated to the defensive character so as to reduce the physical strength parameter of the defensive character. Furthermore, the ability parameter can be increased depending upon the accumulated damage. Thus, it is possible to enjoy development of the game depending upon the operation ability of the player.
In an exemplary implementation, the changing value calculating mechanism calculates the changing value so as to be gradually increased when the degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the operation timing pattern is successively high. More specifically, the changing value calculating mechanism (36, S77) calculates the changing value so as to be gradually (nonlinearly) increased when the degree of coincidence between the operation timing and the timing of the operation timing pattern is successively higher. That is, the higher the operation ability of the player is, the greater is the damage to be applied to the character.
In another implementation, the battle scene is for fighting the characters with each other by alternately repeating an offensive turn and a defensive turn, further comprising a turn changing mechanism for allowing successive operations by the player until the degree of coincidence does not become lower than a predetermined value and making a change between the offensive turn and the defensive turn at a time that the degree of coincidence becomes lower than the predetermined value. More specifically, the battle scene (80) is for fighting the characters with each other by alternately repeating the offensive turn and the defensive turn. The turn changing mechanism (36, S19) allows the successive operations by the player until the degree of coincidence does not become lower than the predetermined value and makes the change between the offensive turn and the defensive turn at a time that the degree of coincidence become lower than the predetermined value. For example, in a case the degree of coincidence becomes lower than the predetermined value due to failing in the attack, the offensive turn and defensive turn is changed; however, during succeeding in the attack, the successive attacks can be made. That is, it is possible to make an attack depending upon the operation ability of the player.
In another aspect of the illustrative implementations, third storage locations for storing the number of operable times information indicative of the number of operable times by the player; a number of times reducing mechanism for reducing the number of operable times depending upon an operation of the player; and an operation ending mechanism for ending the operation by the player when the number of operable times becomes 0 are further provided. More specifically, the third storage locations (40) store the number of operable times information indicative of the number of attackable (operable) times per one offensive turn. The number of times reducing mechanism (36, S79) reduces the number of operable times depending upon the operation of the player. Then, the operation ending mechanism (36, S81) ends the operation by the player, i.e., offensive turn when the number of operable times becomes 0. That is, the number of operable (attacking) times can be restricted.
In implementation, a number of times increasing mechanism for increasing the number of operable times when the degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player and the timing of the operation timing pattern is successively high is further provided. More specifically, the number of times increasing mechanism (36, S73) increases the number of operable times when the degree of the coincidence between the operation timing of the player and the timing of the operation timing pattern is successively high. A player superior in the operation ability can make more attacks per one offensive turn. Thus, it is possible to increase a sense of accomplishment.
A game program according to the illustrative implementations is executed by a computer of a game apparatus in order to display a battle scene in which characters in a game world fight with each other. The game program works the computer as following mechanism: first storage locations for storing a parameter for each character appearing in the game world; second storage locations for storing an operation timing pattern showing to a player timings to be operated in association with each character; an instruction image changing mechanism for displaying, when the battle scene is displayed, an instruction image and changing a displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character appearing in the battle scene stored in the second storage locations; an operation detecting mechanism for detecting an operation by the player input in response to a change of the instruction image; a changing value calculating mechanism for calculating a changing value for changing the parameter of the character depending upon a degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the operation timing pattern; and a parameter updating mechanism for updating the parameter of the character being appearing in the battle scene on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism.
In the game program of the illustrative implementations also, it is possible to reflect the operation ability of the player on the content of the game similarly to the above-described game apparatus.
A game method according to the illustrative implementations is a game method of a game apparatus which displays a battle scene in which characters in a game world fight with each other and has first storage locations for storing a parameter for each character appearing in the game world and second storage locations for storing an operation timing pattern showing to a player timings to be operated in associated with each character, comprising following steps of: (a) displaying, when the battle scene is displayed, an instruction image and changing a displaying manner of the instruction image on the basis of the operation timing pattern associated with the character appearing in the battle scene stored in the second storage locations; (b) detecting mechanism for detecting an operation by the player input in response to a change of the instruction image; (c) calculating a changing value for changing the parameter of the character depending upon a degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected in a step (b) and the timing of the operation timing pattern; and (d) updating the parameter of the character being appearing in the battle scene on the basis of the changing value calculated in the step (c).
In the game method of the illustrative implementations also, it is possible to reflect the operation ability of the player on the content of the game similarly to the above-described game apparatus.
Another game apparatus according to the illustrative implementations displays a battle scene in which characters in a game world fight with each other, comprising: first storage locations for storing a parameter for each character appearing in the game world; second storage locations for storing in association with said each character a background music that renders an operation timing pattern presenting to a player timings to be operated a rhythm pattern; a BGM reproducing mechanism for reproducing a background music associated with the character being appearing in the battle scene stored in the second storage locations; an operation detecting mechanism for detecting an operation by the player input after the background music starts to be reproduced; a changing value calculating mechanism for calculating a changing value for changing the parameter of the character depending upon a degree of coincidence between the operation timing of the player at a time of being detected by the operation detecting mechanism and the timing of the rhythm pattern of the background music corresponding to that time; a parameter updating mechanism for updating the parameter of the character being appearing in the battle scene on the basis of the changing value calculated by the changing value calculating mechanism.
It is also possible for the player to weigh the operation timing by reproducing the BGM including the rhythm pattern as the operation timing without displaying the instruction image. Furthermore, the parameter of the character can be changed depending on the operation timing by the player. Therefore, it is possible to reflect the operation ability of the player on the content of the game as in the above-described game apparatus.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the illustrative implementations will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred exemplary non-limiting when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.